ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids
The League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids is a large faction of robotic warriors led by Cyber Erol at the height of the Second Dark War. These robotic warriors were nicknamed as the Imperials as their military name was the Imperial Army. History Battle for the Battery The Imperial's history begins with the Battle for the Battery, in which the human armys attempted to sabotage major energy rigs out in the oceans by removing large oil batterys intended for the shadowghost's power use. Six batterys lined the coasts of the United States, which one of them was out in the Pacific. When the group attempted to attack & move the battery (which was on high alert as of the other five disappearing), the humans were beaten & retreated while major casualtys were left behind after the battery itself exploded from a fire. Erol, one of the human soldiers, got stuck left behind & was severely injured when the battery exploded. Creation of Cyber Erol It's likely that Erol's remains were gathered up by the shadowghosts & his brain was extracted. The shadowghosts began experimenting on creating synthetic biological cyborgs disguised as humans (superhumans) & use that army to defeat the humans. Erol was reassembled & made a deal with Core, the shadowghost leader, to run his own army. The explosion crippled Erol's memory & caused him to believe he'd been betrayed by the humans & wanted revenge on all of them & the transfer of his brain from his natural body to a metallic body most likely caused him to go insane. After being rebuilt, Erol "disappeared" & was replaced by "Cyber Erol". Imperial War Factory To house the Imperials, the Imperial War Factory was built to create, house & dispense Imperials for the purpose of destroying citys & taking over the human front of the war. Reign of terror The Imperials first appeared to Metropolitan City, where they attempted to lead the Alliance into acting on the diversion while they ambushed the Great Lakes Citadel. The Imperial War Factory made it's first public appearance to the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity in the surprise attack on the tower. The Factory later moved to the Dark Nest in the impending invasion & passed over Metropolitan City to drop Imperials into the city for the battle. Destruction Cyberbot assembly Death of Cyber Erol Warrior composition Cyber Erol General warriors Imperials are basically created in the same way Cyber Erol was created, but there are two methods as to how they are created. The first is that a human is either partially or completely mutilated & has their limbs replaced with cybernetic superlimbs along with channeling their brains into computers in their heads. The second method is to recover a brain from a deceased person & restimulate it's life force or create an artificial brain from scratch & then assemble a complete robotic body. Cyber Erol was erected from a combination of the two methods: he had his brain & body recovered & most of his missing parts were replaced while his brain was put into a head that looked similar to his natural appearance. Ranks Death Hybrids-Bots Shock Bots Blast Bots Imperial Guard Bronze Guard Silver Guard Gold Guard Platinum Guard Members Top Council *Cyber Erol (founder, leader) *Draco *Grievous *Cyber Ashelin (leader) *Devius *Imperius Soldiers *Hereson-Michael (Michael Love under Hereson's possession) *James Anderson II (as Cyber Ashelin's Exterminator) Category:League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids